Sexy Tail
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Rin, Haru, and Kokoro are three cats who live with Toka, their kind, yet strict owner. Everything is fine between them, that is until mating season comes along. FemHaruxRin.
1. Sexy Tail, First Half

**This is a story based on the dj manga. However, Haru is a girl and there will be a couple of OCs. Characters might be OC as well. Disclaimer: I own nothing. By the way, just to be clear, in this story, they have the bodies of humans, but have cat ears and a tail. They are not hybrids. Also, I had help from this from an awesome person called KarouUchiha, credit also goes to her.**

* * *

 _Characters:_

 _Rin- A male cat raised by Toka ever since he was young. He can be a sore loser and often tries to compete with Haru. He is secretly in love with her, yet denies it and acts like a tsundere towards her. He often complains, but is truly a kind person. He is sometimes annoyed by Kokoro, but cares for her. He is very conscious about the fact that he used to a crybaby, and still is a little bit, and will go on a rampage every time someone talks about it._

 _Haruka- A black, female cat who was taken in by Toka. Her nickname is Haru. She is tomboyish, quiet, and has sharp intuition. Her behavior is bit hard to read, but from an owner's point view, she is just carefree but obedient. She loves baths and is crazy for anything that has to do with water. She favorite food is mackerel. She is also fond and protective of Kokoro. It is hinted that she is in love with Rin._

 _Kokoro- A young kitten who is Haru's cousin and was taken into Toka's care with her. Compered to her cousin, she is more active, talkative, and outgoing. She loves water like her cousin. Mackerel is her favorite food, as well. She is also fond of Rin, calling him 'Onii-chan', and sometimes teases him about his feelings for Haru, who she calls 'Onee-chan'. She is also quite smart and precocious for her age._

 _Toka Todo- A university student and the cats owner. She is very motherly and thoughtful, but is at times strict and uptight as any other owner. She has a hobby where she tries out new pet articles for cats to embarrass Rin._

* * *

 _Sexy Tail: First Half_

* * *

 _A night in April... That is a night when the air is filled with passion. Under the moonlight, all nearby stray cats gather together on top of the roofs of houses. A party of grand courting then begins. However, if males are kept locked inside the house during this time, it can get very noisy as they meow all throughout the night. And thus, that night, the cat's owner didn't get any sleep at all._

* * *

 _The next day_

"Hey, Toka, how come I didn't get any canned food today?" Rin asked.

"We ran out of it all." the light brown haired young woman replied, not looking up at him as she twirled a spoon in her cup of coffee.

"But Haru and Kokoro got their share, and quite a lot, too." the male cat retorted, gesturing towards the two cousins, who were just watching the conversation that was going on as they ate.

"Haru-chan and Kokoro-chan are always good girls, so they got the leftovers." Toka told him as she pulled the spoon out of her drink. "Good children don't make loud noises all night long." she remarked as she finally looked up, showing her tired eyes and the bags that were under them through her glasses.

"Ugh!" Rin flinched, knowing what she was taking about.

"So it's only logical that you don't get any, don't you think?" the young woman questioned.

"It's not like I do it because I want to..." the redheaded cat started to say as he turned his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's mainly because of my instincts that I'm not able to hold back. Besides, it's only until late at night."

"I guess it can't be helped." Toka said. "I must get you castrated."

Rin's whole body froze as he repeated what his owner just said in his mind, his ears and tail going stiff. "Wait just a minute here!" he shouted as he stood up from his seat. "Yesterday was the only time I made any noise! You can't just have me castrated straight away because of that!"

"Even though it was the first time, it was horrible." the light brown haired woman remarked. "If it happens again, no doubt that the neighbors will complain. Besides..." she gave the male cat with a serious look. "I can't risk having you and Haru-chan mating and having little black and red kittens running around the place."

"As if I would mate with this emotionless she-cat!" Rin yelled, pointing at said she-cat.

Haru just blinked and pointed at herself, her face expressionless.

"But, Onii-chan, you love Onee-chan, don't you?" Kokoro asked.

"Shut up!" the redheaded cat ordered, blushing slightly from her question.

"I didn't hear you deny it, tsundere kitty." the violet haired kitten pointed out, snickering behind her hand.

Rin growled at her through his shark-like teeth for a moment before he turned his attention back to the young woman. "I won't make any noise again!" he vowed. "Will you let me off the hook if I promise that was the last time?"

"Well..." Toko started to say, considering it.

"Please don't take me to the hospital..." the male cat begged, now on his knees as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

The cat owner sighed. "Alright, we'll give it a try." she said. "However, if you get noisy again, I will most certainly take you to the hospital." she told him seriously. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am..." the redheaded cat replied.

Haru and Kokoro just stayed where they were as they watched the scene in front of them, a look of amusement on the kitten's face while the older cat's face was blank.

* * *

 _At night, in the bathroom_

'Damn...' Rin thought to himself as he a took a cold shower. 'Even a cold shower isn't doing anything. If this keeps up, I'm not going to be able to hold myself back until the mating season ends.'

Then, in hopes of keeping his hormones downs, the male cat grabbed his cock and starting stroking himself, panting a bit as he did so.

'Why am I the only one who's in heat?' Rin asked himself mentally. 'I understand why Kokoro isn't affected, she's still a kitten. But, how come isn't Haru affected by this? After all, she's a grown female, .' at that thought, an image of the beautiful female cat entered his mind. "Shit!" he cursed aloud, stroking himself harder and faster.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorknob turning reached his ears.

'Crap! I forgot to lock the door!' the redheaded cat thought in distress. "Uwaaah!" he cried out when the door opened.

Haru, wearing nothing but a small towel around her body, walked in and saw that the male cat was on the floor.

"Rin, I would like to take a bath, so can you please get out?" the ravenette cat asked him bluntly in monotone, her face expressionless. "You've been in here for quite a long time." she remarked.

However, Rin, whose whole body froze when he saw her, wasn't listening to her. He was only paying attention to the beautiful cat with a beautiful body, taking notice of how the towel stopped at her thighs, showing him her long, smooth legs, and showed him an incredible view of her very large cleavage. Haru became slightly worried when the male cat didn't say anything for a while. He was just staring at her.

"Rin?" the female cat questioned as she walked up to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Upon feeling her touch, Rin broke out of his trance.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he threw his elbow back, accidentally hitting the lever and turning on the shower. "Ahhhh!" he exclaimed when he saw the water fall on top of the ravenette cat.

When the water from the shower hit Haru, her towel clung to her body like a second skin. Then it came lose and slowly slid off her body, falling onto the floor. The redheaded cat quickly turned the lever, turning the shower off.

"Geez..." Rin mumbled as he tried not to look at her naked body, but ended up failing. "You were suppose to leave..." he said to the female cat, who was coughing slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed that she wasn't moving.

Haru raised her head and looked at him.

'Huh?' the male cat thought when he looked into her beautiful, ocean blue eyes. 'What's with that weird look in her eyes? Or am I just imaging it?'

Suddenly, the ravenette cat leaned towards the other feline and started to sniff him.

"Oi! Don't come at me so suddenly!" Rin told her, blushing from her close proximity.

However, Haru ignored him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the male cat yelled.

The female cat ignored him again and pressed her naked body against Rin's, making his face turn a very dark shade of red.

'What the hell is going on with her?!' the redheaded cat thought, completely shocked by ravenette cat's sudden change in behavior. Suddenly, a strange smell hit his nose. 'Wait, this smell... It can't be...' he visibly paled. 'She's gone into heat?!' he mentally exclaimed. 'What kind of situation is this? Why did she suddenly go into heat? More importantly, this position. Is she planning on doing me?'

Haru placed her hands on Rin's chest, bringing him out of his thoughts, and started to lean closer to him, her lips very, very close to his. A second later, the female cat placed her lips over the male cat's, kissing him passionately.

'What the hell is happening?!' Rin thought, beyond shocked. Despite himself, he couldn't help but think about how soft and sweet her lips were. After a few moments, the male cat finally got over his shock when he felt her slid her tongue into his mouth. 'Enough of this!' he mentally exclaimed. He pulled his mouth away from her's. "Get off, Haru!" he yelled as he tired to push her away.

Then, much to his surprise, the redheaded cat felt something very soft in his hands. Rin soon saw that his large, calloused hands were touching the female cat's large, soft breasts. His face got super red when he saw his hands on her breasts, which he had wanted to secretly touch for years. Then, with some reluctance, he removed his hands from her breasts. However, the action Rin just did, turned Haru on even more.

The female cat leaned forward and started to kiss the male cat's neck. Then she got lower and kissed his chest. Rin's body went stiff when he felt her going even lower. He realized what she was about to go.

"Hey, don't go there!" the redheaded cat yelled.

Haru ignored him, got down on her knees, and spread his thighs apart. Then she stuck out her tongue and started to lick the male cat's hardened cock.

Rin's whole body froze. 'If this keeps up, I won't be able to control myself.' he thought. 'Must stay in control. Must stay in control. Must stay in control.' he repeated in his head, gritting his teeth together.

As the male cat thought, Haru stopped licking his cock. Then, much to his shock, he felt the female cat take his cock into her mouth, sucking on it. That was it for Rin, he snapped.

'Screw control.' he thought, deciding to give the ravenette cat exactly was she was asking for.

After a moment, Haru removed her mouth from the male cat's dick. The second she did, Rin grabbed her shoulders, pulled her up, and switched their positions, her back now against the wall.

"Goddamn it, Haru..." the redheaded cat said as he started to kiss her neck. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, their tails entwining with each other.

As the two cats kissed each other, Rin slid his hands down Haru's body, tracing every curve she possessed, including the ones he had been thinking about since they were children and when she had started to develop into a woman.

"You're so beautiful..." Rin whispered into her shoulder whenhe pulled away from her mouth, kissing it soon after.

Then he gently laid Haru down on the floor and continued to kiss her relentlessly. As the male cat kissed her, he started to massage her large, erect breasts, which caused her to cry out a moan-like meow. The noise turned Rin on even more, bringing out his primal, animal urges.

Turning her around, the back of her body now facing him, the redheaded cat gripped the female cat's shoulders. Then he thursted into her from behind, causing her moan out loudly. As he continued to thrust into her, Rin leaned forward and sank his teeth into the back of Haru's neck, his hands leaving her shoulders and going down to her breasts, which he fondled softly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"I thought I heard something earlier..." Toka said to herself as she walked down the hallway, rubbing her eyes. "Could I have imagined it?"

Suddenly, a strange sound reached the young woman's ears.

'It's coming from the bathroom.' Toka thought to herself when she turned her head and found herself staring at the bathroom door.

* * *

 _Back inside the bathroom_

Rin moaned as Haru rode on his cock, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as her legs straddled his waist.

"Go more slowly..." the male cat told her.

As she continued to ride him, Rin leaned closer to her chest, licking one of her hardened nipples before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. One of his hands went to her other breast and started to massage it. Haru gave a small moan-like meow from his actions, soon reaching her climax and cumming on the male cat's cock.

"Haru..." was all Rin said when he released her nipple and looked up at her.

The female cat stared at him for a moment before she leaned down, covering his lips with hers. The redheaded cat didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Suddenly, one of his ears twitched.

"Crap!" Rin yelled when he pulled away from the ravenette cat, looking towards the door. "Toka's coming!"

Haru ignored him, grabbed both sides of his face, and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. The male cat moaned when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth, clashing with his own tongue in a fight for dominance.

"Rin-chan?" Toka's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "Is that you in there?"

Instead of answering, Rin continued to fight against Haru's tongue with his own. In the end, he won and explored every corner of her the female cat's mouth.

* * *

 _Outside the bathroom_

"I'm going to come in." Toko stated as she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. "It's locked." she said when the door wouldn't open.

* * *

 _Back inside the bathroom_

When she pulled away from the male cat's mouth, Haru turned her head towards the door.

"Meow." she meowed.

"So you really are in there." Toka's voice was heard from the other side. "You shouldn't be playing this late at night." she scolded. "And please keep the noise down, I don't want you waking up Haru-chan and Kokoro-chan. Go to bed now, okay? I'm going back to my room. Good-night."

When the sound of the young woman's footsteps were gone, Rin didn't hesitate to grab Haru by her shoulders and push her to the floor. With his hands pinning both of her wrists above her head, the redheaded started to thrust into her. The ravenette cat moaned loudly as he thursted into her. Both of them moaned when he cummed inside her.

* * *

 _You would think that it was over, but it was just the beginning. After Toka left, I started to thrust into Haru even harder. And I kept doing it, until I passed out..._

* * *

 _Outside the bathroom_

The door opened and a certain female cat walked out calmly, leaving a certain male cat unconscious on the bathroom floor

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Please give me your thoughts on it in your reviews. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. Until then.**


	2. Sexy Tail, Second Half

**The second chapter of Sexy Tail. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Sexy Tail: Second Half_

* * *

 _The next day_

'Haru was already gone by the time I woke up.' Rin thought to himself, sitting in a chair in the living room. 'It all happened so suddenly. It was almost like a dream. When I asked her about the matter, her reaction was completely unexpected.'

* * *

 _Flashback, earlier that day_

"Oi! Haru!" the male cat yelled. "I want an explanation for what happened last night!" he demanded.

"Last night?" the female cat questioned. "Did something happen?" she asked. "I'm afraid that I don't remember all that well. I only remember that I had dreamed a lot of different things." she told him. "Was I talking in my sleep and disturbed you? If so, I apologize."

"Are you making fun of me?!" Rin exclaimed as he grabbed the collar of her shirt. "I'm talking about all the things you did in the bathroom."

"I have no idea on what you're talking about." Haru retorted as she grabbed his hand and removed it from her shirt. "Besides, I want proof on whatever it is you think it is I did before you come right out and accuse me of something." she said.

She turned to walk away, when she suddenly tripped over her own feet.

"Since when you were so clumsy?" the redheaded cat asked as the ravenette cat pushed herself up, slightly surprised from what just happened.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Kokoro asked when she walked into the room and saw the slight look of discomfort on her cousin's face. "Are you hurt?" she questioned, worry lacing her voice and face.

"It's nothing." Haru replied. "I just feel kinda sore for some reason."

Upon hearing that, Rin felt his whole body go stiff.

"Were you doing something yesterday that might have caused it?" the violet haired kitten asked.

"I don't remember all that well from last night." the female cat told her.

"Onii-chan..." Kokoro started to say, turning to the older feline with a look of suspicion. "Did you do something to Onee-chan?" she questioned.

"Why are you immediately suspecting me?!" the male cat exclaimed. "It's none of my business away." he said before he turned and walked out of the room.

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 _Present day_

'She really doesn't seem to remember anything about what happened last night.' Rin thought. 'Plus, she felt like a completely different person. Did she suffer from amnesia? I wish I could forget about it, too.' on that thought, he suddenly remembered what had happened between him and Haru, how they kissed each other passionately, as well as he kept thursting into her until he passed out. 'Damn it!' he mentally exclaimed, his face turning as red as his hair, as he buried his face into the pillow he was holding. 'As if I can forget about that so easily! Now that I think about it, I wasn't really myself that night, either.' the redheaded cat then remember when the female cat said she didn't remember anything from that night. 'Does she really not remember what happened between us last night?' he mentally asked, feeling sad and slightly hurt at the thought.

"Onii-chan!"

"Aah!" Rin shouted, jumping in surprise from the sudden voice. "What do you want?!" he yelled at Kokoro.

"I just wanted to ask you something." the violet haired kitten replied.

"What?" the male cat questioned.

"Do you really not know why Onee-chan was sore this morning?" Kokoro asked.

"N-No, I don't." Rin lied. "And I don't care."

"Is that so?" the younger feline questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you sure you two didn't do something last night that resulting in her being sore?"

"W-What are you talking about?" the redheaded cat asked.

"Well, last night, I woke up because I thought I heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom." Kokoro explained, a small smirk on her face. "The noises sounded a lot like moaning. Moaning that can could probably be described as two cats mating."

Rin's whole body froze, not liking where she was going with this.

"And there's anything." the violet haired kitten continued. "When I woke up, Onee-chan wasn't in our room. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you, O-nii-chan?" she asked, her ears and two strands of hair, which were held up by beads, twitching in satisfaction.

"You damn brat..." the male cat growled through his teeth. "Go annoy someone you're own size!" he yelled, throwing the pillow at the kitten.

"Nyah!" Kokoro yelped as she dodged the pillow. "Onii-chan, you jerk!" she shouted. "I'm going to go play at Kanon-chan and Jimeko-chan's house! I'm sure they'll be a whole lot nicer to me than you!" she told him before she stomped out of the room, her tail stiff from angry.

"Don't come back!" Rin called after her, not really meaning it. "Geez..." he sighed to himself.

"Where's Kokoro going?"

'I didn't really want to talk to her right now.' the redheaded cat thought to himself when he saw a certain female cat walk into the living room. "She went over to play at her friend's house." he told her.

"I see..." was all Haru said.

She stared at the other feline for a moment. Then she suddenly leaned closer to him, sniffing him.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, blushing from how close she was to him.

"You smell a bit different." the ravenette cat replied.

"Huh?"

"It's true. It's weird, but I can actually smell myself on you."

Rin's face turned a darker shade of red as he suddenly remembered what had happened between him and the female cat last night.

"Idiot!" he yelled. "Don't just go ahead and sniff me!" he told her, pushing her face away with his hand.

"That hurts." Haru said in monotone.

"It's your fault for coming on to me!" the male cat retorted.

"You're so mean."

"Shut up!"

Right at that moment, Toka walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of the two cats fighting.

"Hey, you two!" she yelled. "Stop that right now! I don't want to come from school to see you both fighting!" she scolded. "And where's Kokoro-chan?" she asked, noticing the absence of the kitten.

"She went over to play at her friend's house." Haru told her.

"I hope she won't be gone too long." the light brown haired young woman said more to herself. "Anyway..." she looked at the two cats and smiled, holding up the two shopping bags she was carrying. "Today, a friend at the university gave me this new article she bought at the pet shop for me. It's called 'Nocturnal Luminescence Shampoo'. She said that if I use this, your bodies will glow at night. How about we give it a try right no-" she stopped when a certain redheaded cat ran past her and out the room.

"Rin-chan, don't run away!" Toka shouted. She sighed wearily. "Geez..." she turned to the female cat. "Haru-chan, please on ahead to the bathroom." she told her, not really knowing what she just said because her brain was too tried to process anything properly. "Rin-chan, come back here!" she ordered as she chased after the male cat.

* * *

 _A little bit later_

"Meow!"

"Finally caught you..." Toka said, carrying the redheaded cat over her shoulder.

"Put me down, dammit!" Rin demanded, struggling to get out of his owner's hold.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan." the light brown haired woman apologized. "But please don't be so stubborn and make a fuss. I had a very tiring day at the university since I stayed up late to study for an exam. Put yourself and my place."

* * *

 _Inside the bathroom_

"Heave-ho!" Toka grunted as she dumped the male cat into the water-filled bathtub. Then, with some struggling involved, she took off his clothes.

"Now let's see here..." the young said to herself as she picked up one of the shampoo bottles. "The instructions say to take the right amount of shampoo and lather up your dog..." she trailed off as realization hit her. "Wait, dog?" she questioned in disbelief. She turned to the redheaded cat in the tub. "It seems that my friend gave me the wrong kind." she said, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "Rin-chan, you wouldn't mind trying out dog shampoo, would you?" she asked.

Rin didn't reply, he just glared angrily at her.

"Please don't get so mad." Toka pleaded. "I'll go and get the right one. Please be a good boy and wait until I get back." she told him before she walked out the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it to make sure he didn't try to get out.

'I've had enough!' the male cat thought in annoyance, a vein throbbing on his head. 'Putting me in the tub and then leaving.' he took a glance beside him, seeing a certain female cat sitting next to him. 'And why the hell is she in here?!' he mentally exclaimed. 'Last time I checked, Toka forbid us from even sleeping in the same room with each other once we got to a certain age. This sucks!'

As the two cats sat in the tub, Rin was trying hard to not look at Haru's naked form. Because if he did, then he probably wouldn't be able to control himself like last night.

"Oi, move over a bit." the male cat said to her, not liking how close she was to him.

Haru didn't make any reply, or any sign of moving.

"Hey, did you hear me?!" Rin yelled, smacking her in the cheek with his tail.

Suddenly, the ravenette cat held up her hand and grabbed the other feline's tail.

"What are you..." the redheaded cat trailed off when he saw the look in the female cat's eyes. It was the same look from last night. 'She's got that look in her eyes again.' he thought to himself. 'Last night, she stared at me just like that before everything went down. Damn it. Toka locked the door, so I have to stay in here with her until either she or Kokoro get back. More importantly, something's grabbing my tail.' he looked beside him and saw that other feline was still holing onto his tail.

Then, much to his surprise, Haru pulled the furry appendage closer to her and placed the end part of it in her mouth.

"Aaah..." Rin silently cried out. 'She...' he started to think in disbelief. 'She took it in her mouth...' (His tail is his weakness)

After removing the male cat's tail from her mouth, Haru fondled it by stroking it against her cheek, licking the end of it.

'My strength is decreasing.' the redheaded feline mentally remarked as he started to feel a bit weak, his whole body shaking a bit as he gripped the edge of the tub.

Then he saw the female cat moving closer to him.

"Don't come near me!" Rin yelled just as Haru jumped on him, pushing him down. "Get off of me!" he demanded, trying to get her off of him as she started to kiss his neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You were yourself just a moment ago and now you're suddenly in heat again?! It's only been a few minutes. What in the world has gotten you so hot and bothered?!" suddenly, a thought came into his mind. 'The shower? That's right, that night she got soaked, too. When she got wet, her eyes already had that strange look in them. She went into heat after getting drenched in the shower. She got soaked by the shower...'

As the male cat thought, Haru pushed herself up and stared at him with her usual expressionless face.

'Come to think off it...' Rin started to think. 'She went into heat when she got wet. Is it a coincidence? Can someone really go into heat just by getting soaked?' he then realized how foolish that sounded. 'How ridiculous. We used to bathe with each other a lot when we were younger and something like this never happened before. Why the sudden change?'

Suddenly, the redheaded cat was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the female cat grab his larger, calloused hand in her smaller, soft one. Then, much to his shock, Haru pulled his hand closer to her chest, placing it on one of her breasts. Rin's whole body froze when his hand came in contact with her large, round breasts, his face going as red as his hair.

'So soft...' he couldn't help but think, unconsciously squeezing her breast.

"Nyah..." Haru meowed/moaned from his action, her body shivering in pleasure.

Upon hearing her moan, the male cat felt something inside him snap. Then, placing his other hand on her shoulder, Rin pushed Haru back until her back hit the other side of the tub. Leaning closer to her, the redheaded cat placed his lips over the other feline's, kissing her passionately. The ravenette didn't hesitate to kiss him back with just as much passion. They pulled away from each other for oxygen. Then, going down to her chest, Rin stuck out his tongue and licked her harden nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it soon after. His hand fondling her other breast while his free hand gripped one of her well-toned thighs.

"Nyah! Ah!" Haru cried out loudly when she felt him bite her nipple gently.

After biting her nipple, the male cat licked it and sucked on it once more. While he was doing all this, the ravenette cat looked down and moved her down to the other feline's hardened cock. Rin flinched when he felt her hand wrap around his dick.

"Where are you touching?!" he exclaimed, his face turning a darker shade of red.

Haru ignored him and started to stroke his cock gently, moving her hand up and down. Rin moaned slightly her actions, his breathing becoming heavy.

"If you keep doing that, I'll..." the redheaded cat trailed off, moaning when he came and cummed on the female cat's hand. "You idiot..." he said quietly as he stared at her, his face entirely red.

Haru stared at him for a moment before she leaned forward and covered his lips with her own, giving him a kiss that was more gentle than the last one. A kiss which Rin returned without any hesitation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

'I wonder what Onee-chan and Onii-chan are going right now.' Kokoro thought to herself as she walked home from her friend's house.

"Kokoro-chan."

The violet haired kitten's ears twitched when she heard her name being called. She turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh, Toka-onee-chan." Kokoro said when see saw her owner.

"Are you on your way home?" the light brown haired young woman asked when she reached the kitten.

"Yup. I just left Kanon-chan and Jimeko-chan's house. What about you?"

"I was just coming back from the pet shop. I bought some shampoo that's said to make your body glow at night."

"Wow!" Kokoro in amazement, her ears and strands of hair twitching in excitement. "Really?! Let's get home and try it out!" she said as she grabbed her owner's hand and dragged her towards the direction of their home.

"Okay, okay." Toka giggled. 'I hope Haru-chan and Rin-chan won't be fighting when we get there.' she thought to herself.

* * *

 _Back at home, in the bathroom_

Haru, leaning against the wall to support herself, panted heavily as Rin, who was under her and holding onto her waist with his hands, licked her vaginal area.

"Nyah!" she meowed/moaned when he stuck his tongue inside her.

The redheaded cat's hands slid down her waist and cupped her ass, sticking two of his fingers inside of her from behind.

"Nyah! Ah! Nyah..." Haru cried out.

From his actions, the ravenette cat cummed in the male cat's mouth. Rin moaned as he slurped her juices. When he pulled his tongue and fingers out of her, the redheaded cat grabbed the female cat's waist and gentle pushed her down, into the water of the tub. Then, grabbing her thighs, Rin spreaded Haru's legs apart.

"Nyah!" the ravenette cat meowed/moaned when the male cat thrusted into her. "Nyah! Ah! Ah! Nyah..."

"Haru..." Rin said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Haru soon kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they pulled away from each other, the redheaded cat continued to thrust into her, saying her name over and over with each thrust.

"Nyah!" the female cat moaned loudly, dragging her claws down his back. "Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!" she cried out as he cummed inside her.

* * *

'I finally manged to get back my strength.' Rin thought to himself, laying against the side of the bathtub with Haru sleeping next to him, her head on his chest. 'How is she able to sleep at a time like this?' he mentally asked when he looked at her. 'She really doesn't care about anything. Even after we just had sex.'

As he stared at her peaceful, sleeping face, the male cat couldn't help back think about how beautiful she looked. With that tough in mind, Rin felt his face heat up.

"Hey, don't sleep!" he shouted. "Wake up!" he ordered, hitting her gently, yet firmly on the head.

"Ugh..." the ravenette cat groaned. Then she opened her eyes and pushed herself off the other feline's chest.

"How long are you planning on sleeping?" Rin asked. "Toka and Kokoro could be back at any moment." he told her.

Haru rubbed her eyes for a moment before she looked as the redheaded cat. "Rin?" she questioned, slight confusion in her voice.

'She's back to normal!' the male cat mentally exclaimed. 'This isn't what is looks like that!" he yelled. "You weren't acting like yourself and showed no response, no matter how often I called out to you."

The female cat didn't listen to him as she was too busy staring at his cock.

"It's really overflowing." Haru remarked in monotone, her face expressionless.

"Listen when people are talking to you!" Rin shouted, smacking her in the face with his tail. "Haru, there's something I want to ask you." he said. "When you got into the bathtub, did you start to feel weird?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" the ravenette cat questioned.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but when you get wet, you start acting really strange." the male cat told her. "You don't seem to recognize anyone and you stop talking. You behaved crazy and scared the hell out of me. You weren't listening at all. To better explain it, you got into heat the second you get soaked, regardless of who's there with you."

"Oh, yeah, I already know about that, actually." Haru replied in monotone, her face blank.

'Say wha...?' was the only thing that ran through Rin's mind, staring at the other feline with a dumbfounded expression.

"It's just a physiological phenomenon." the female cat told him. "Do you find that strange?" she questioned.

"It's not 'just strange'!" the redheaded cat yelled. "Don't say that so nonchalantly! Besides, didn't you say a moment ago that you had no idea what was going on?!"

"To be honest, I had always thought I was dreaming." Haru said. "It could be the because of the fault of our genetics. With the mating season beginning in April, our bodies become more sensitive when in the water." she explained. "Up until now, nothing ever happened. That's way I couldn't remember the time very well. When I enter the bathtub, my head starts to feel dizzy and I begin to hallucinate. However, I had thought it would get better sooner or later. But, when you got angry, I noticed it for the first time."

"Wha..." was all Rin was able to say as he stared at her.

"I really did it with you... Twice even." the ravenette cat said more to herself. "Hmm..." she 'hmmed', placing her hand to her chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, the scent that I had smelt on you, perhaps I got it on you that night..."

"You..." the male cat started to say. "How much do you remember, exactly?" he asked.

Haru stared at him blankly for a moment. Then, much to his shock, her face turned bright red as blood started to fall from her nose.

"Forget everything that happened!" Rin ordered.

"Even if I wanted to forget, which I don't, I can't." the female cat told him.

"You bastard!" the redheaded shouted angrily as he jumped on her.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

"We're home~" Kokoro and Toka announced as they walked into the bathroom.

Then they froze at what they saw. Rin was on top of Haru, who had her legs around his waist. Both of them in the bathtub and naked. No one said anything as they stared at one another. Then the cat owner took out her cell phone and dialed a number, holding the device to her ear.

"Wait, Toka! Listen to me, please!" the redheaded cat begged.

"Hello? Is this the veterinarian clinic?" Toka questioned the her call was answered. "Our male cat was all over our female cat. Please make an appointment for a castration immediately."

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"We're sorry!" Rin and Haru apologized in unison, bowing down in front of Toka, who was sitting in a chair with Kokoro sitting in her lap.

"I knew something was up." the violet haired kitten thought aloud.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Finished. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it in your reviews. I'll try to get started on chapter three as soon as possible. Until then.**


End file.
